Just See Me
by jungrie12
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin adalah saudara. Tapi, Jongin begitu membenci Sehun yang merupakan adiknya. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka semuanya akan berakhir buruk. [Okay, saya nggak bisa buat summary. Ini KaiHun. KaiHun shipper, read this :D dan jangan lupa review setelah baca ya ]


**Just See Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KaiHun FanFiction**

 **Kim Jong In as Jongin**

 **Oh Se Hun as Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Jong? Kita akan apakan lagi bocah ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki sedikit tambun pada laki-laki lain di depannya. Sedangkan dibawah mereka, ada seseorang lagi yang berbadan lebih kurus daripada kedua orang itu sedang berlutut dan wajahnya penuh luka.

"Sepertinya hari ini cukup segini saja. Aku tidak ingin mainan kita tidak masuk sekolah besok karena luka-luka kecil seperti ini." Balas laki-laki yang satu sambil terkekeh kemudian.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari sana, tapi sebelumnya, laki-laki berbadan tambun itu kembali menendang badan seorang pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam berlutut di bawah, sambil menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Ia mencoba berdiri meskipun seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan sedikit nyeri di bagian pinggang. Tendangan laki-laki itu lumayan keras, hingga membuatnya meringis saat sedikit saja menggerakkan badanya.

Namanya, Oh Se Hun. Ia adalah murid pindahan baru sebulan yang lalu. Dan sudah sebulan pula ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Bahkan semakin lama semakin parah. Dari yang tadinya hanya di _bully_ dan dikerjai menjadi dipukuli seperti ini.

Mengingatnya hanya membuat Sehun semakin sesak. Ia kesini hanya untuk bersekolah dan mencari teman. Tapi, bahkan di hari pertamanya saja ia sudah diperlakukan buruk. Ditambah, orang-orang yang memukulinya adalah orang-orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah. Alias pentolan di sekolah. Murid-murid _popular_ dan memiliki banyak penggemar.

Membuatnya menjadi banyak murid-murid lain yang mulai ikut-ikutan memakinya atau paling tidak menjegalnya saat ia berjalan.

Sampai pada akhirnya orang-orang yang biasanya membullynya mengetahui kalau ia sering dikerjai juga oleh murid lain.

Jangan kira mereka akan membela Sehun. Mereka bahkan hanya ingin mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain mereka. Kalau sampai ada yang ketahuan, mereka sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan menghabisi orang itu.

Sehun berjalan dengan terseok menuju rumahnya. Mungkin tempat yang bisa dibilang aman untuknya saat ini adalah rumah. Dimana ada Ibunya disana. Malaikatnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya lirih.

Sehun langsung disambut dengan mata Ibunya yang membesar serta tatapan Ayahnya yang terkejut. Ini bukan hal yang jarang. Sehun juga sudah sering pulang dengan keadaan begini dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya begitu terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

Kalau sudah begini, mereka pasti akan menanyai hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Seperti, 'apa yang terjadi padamu?' 'siapa yang melakukannya?' dan lain-lain. Semuanya sudah pernah Sehun jawab. Dan semua jawabannya adalah bohong.

Di saat seperti ini juga, Ayahnya akan mulai mengomeli anaknya yang lain. Ya. Sehun bukanlah satu-satunya putera mereka disini. Ia memiliki seorang kakak lagi. Kakak tirinya.

"Kim Jongin, kenapa Ayah masih melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau kau harus menjaga dan melindungi adikmu?"

Namanya Kim Jongin. Dan dia hanya memutar bola matanya saat Ayah mereka bicara seperti itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

.

.

.

.

Ha! Jongin sudah bosan mendengar ayahnya bicara terus menerus seperti ini. Selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak ada untungnya. Melindungi Sehun lah, menjaga adikmu lah.

 _Hell_ , adik? Siapa yang dimaksud adik? Sehun? Jangan harap ia akan mau menganggap Sehun sebagai adiknya. Bocah itu tidak akan pernah menjadi adiknya sampai kapanpun. Begitupun wanita yang ada di samping Ayahnya yang sedang mengobati luka anak itu.

Jongin tersenyum miring melihat Sehun yang terus-terusan menunduk sambil sesekali meringis pelan.

Sehun sedang diinterogasi oleh Ayahnya dan Ibunya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Dan Sehun akan selalu menjawab, kalau itu memang perbuatan temannya yang tidak suka dengannya. Dan saat Ayahnya sudah ingin mendatangi sekolah, maka Sehun memiliki alasan lain kalau yang memukulnya adalah anak pemilik yayasan.

"Aku takut akan dikeluarkan kalau Ayah datang kesana. Dan aku masih belummau pergi dari sana Ayah." Begitulah alasan yang selalu Jongin dengar dari mulut Sehun.

Benar-benar kelinci yang pandai berbohong.

Bagaimana kalau seandainya Ayahnya tahu kalau yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti itu adalah Jongin sendiri? Orang yang selalu pria tua itu anggap akan bisa menjaga dan melindungi Sehun.

Ya. Mereka adalah saudara. Jongin sebagai kakak karena memang umur mereka berbeda empat bulan. Tapi, jangan kira mereka adalah saudara kandung. Itu salah. Mereka adalah saudara tiri.

Ayahnya menikah dengan Ibu Sehun satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Ayahnya membawa seorang wanita yang sangat cantik ke rumah, dan mengatakan akan menikahinya. Jongin senang saat itu, karena akhirnya ia akan memiliki seorang Ibu lagi.

Setengah tahun kemudian. Ibunya memberitahu kalau ia juga memiliki seorang putra yang seumuran dengannya. Jongin juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia juga akan memiliki saudara.

Tapi, siapa sangka. Saat saudaranya datang ke rumahnya, bukan rasa senang lagi lah yang ia rasakan. Tetapi perasaan marah, dan juga kecewa.

"Aku akan ke kamarku."

Jongin tidak mengindahkan teriakan dari Ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia memang seorang pembangkang. Tidak salah memang. Dan ia terlalu malas untuk berada disana dan melihat wajah-wajah orang itu.

Jongin menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Membanting dirinya di atas tempat tidur, lalu menghembuskan nafas kencang. Selalu seperti ini kalau ia sudah sangat lelah dan tidak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa. Tch. Urusi saja Sehun sendiri, ia tidak akan mau mengurus Sehun.

Jongin meletakkan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan saat ia memiringkan tubuhnya. Menghadap langsung ke arah jendela kamarnya. Tempat tidur dengan jendelanya memang berdekatan, ia bisa melihat siapapun yang masuk dan keluar dari rumahnya dari sini. Atau hanya melihat orang-orang yang melewati rumahnya. Ia bisa memperhatikan mereka dari sini.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya jadi sangat kacau. Memikirkannya tiap saat, ternyata memberikan efek yang lumayan besar bagi Jongin.

Kenapa mereka harus seperti ini?

Jongin melirik ke arah jam dinding di sebelah kiri jendelanya. Masih sore. Langit di luar pun masih terlihat berwarna oranye. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin terduduk. Matanya memperhatikan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

"Mau kemana anak itu." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat. Ia harus kembali lagi ke belakang sekolahnya. Ponselnya tertinggal disana tadi, dan ia harus menemukannya sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambilnya. Itu ponsel satu-satunya, ia tidak boleh kehilangannya. Ditambah, di dalamnya ada banyak sekali kenangan-kenangan.

Sampai. Akhirnya ia sampai disana. Ia mulai mencari di tempat dimana ia jatuh tadi. tapi ternyata sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi disana. Lalu ia kembali mencari di daerah-daerah terdekatnya. Tetap tidak ada.

"Dimana..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Mencari ini, Oh Sehun? Atau sekarang, Kim Sehun?"

Sehun mematung di tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya dibalik dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Ia jelas tahu siapa orang itu. Karena suara ini sudah terekam di dalam memori otaknya, bersama-sama dengan suara-suara lain yang selalu mengejeknya.

Dia Kim Myungsoo. Salah satu teman Jongin yang suka sekali memukulinya. Dan Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana kali ini. Ia tidak bisa kabur, ponselnya masih di tangan orang itu.

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana menyeramkannya seringai yang terlontar di wajah Myungsoo, ia tahu ini akan berbahaya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, "Kembalikan ponselku." Ucap Sehun lantang.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum menyeramkan sambil terus memajukan badannya ke arah Sehun. Memojokkannya di dinding belakang Sehun. Lalu mulai mengunci tubuh kecil Sehun di dalam kungkungannya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kalian bersaudara." Myungsoo mulai terkekeh pelan, "Dan bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh saudaramu sendiri, Oh Sehun? Pasti sangat menyakitkan, benar?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kembalikan ponselku." Gertak Sehun. Masih terdengar getaran suaranya yang menandakan kalau ia masih sedikit takut. Tapi ia harus bisa melawan orang di depannya ini dan pergi dari sini secepat mungkin.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu juga ya? Atau kau hanya takut pada saudaramu itu saja, hm?" Myungsoo mulai mengendusi leher Sehun. Lalu sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat leher Sehun.

Sehun sendiri berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Myungsoo, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ada tembok di belakangnya, dan ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Sehun bisa merasakan kalau tangan Myungsoo juga mulai menggerayangi badannya. Dia juga mulai membuka kancing seragam yang Sehun pakai.

Sehun meronta. Dan dengan hentakan keras, ia berhasil mendorong Myungsoo menjauh. Meskipun ia tahu itu percuma. Karena Myungsoo sudah menarik lagi tangannya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya asal. Yang penting, ia bisa lari sekarang.

Sehun berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membantunya membebaskan diri. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil menemukan apapun, ia sudah merasakan Myungsoo yang kini duduk di atas badanya lalu mulai melayangkan tinju ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu! Aku tidak suka denganmu! Kau, berkencan dengan Jongin kan? Aku menyukai Jongin dari dulu, dan kau bisa mendapatkannya? Huh?!" Myungsoo mengatakannya sambil terus meninju Sehun. Sehun terkejut dengan pengakuan Myungsoo. Dia menyukai Jongin?

Tapi Sehun dengan cepat sadar akan keterkejutannya dan menahan tinju Myungsoo saat ia bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri di bibirnya. Ia menahan tangan Myungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai akhirnya Myungsoo jatuh dari tubuhnya. Sehun segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang pelan. Badannya terasa sangat sakit. Semuanya.

Tangannya ikut terkilir saat ia berusaha untuk menahan pukulan bertubi dari Myungsoo tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Myungsoo, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia menyukai Jongin juga... merupakan hal baru bagi Sehun. Setahunya Myungsoo straight, dia bukan _gay_. Dan bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Jongin...

Sehun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya karena hari sudah cukup larut, dan ia butuh mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang menatap atap kamarnya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sampingnya. Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Dari Myungsoo.

Dahi Jongin berkerut, tumben sekali anak ini mengiriminya pesan singkat. Biasanya juga Myungsoo akan langsung menelepon jika ingin mengajak keluar.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa tak terkejut saat melihat pesan serta foto yng dilampirkan di bawah pesan itu.

Itu foto lamanya dengan Sehun. Darimana Myungsoo mendapatkannya?

 _'_ _Ternyata, pacarmu manis ya, Jong. Aku sampai ketagihan dengan bau badannya, terutama lehernya. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kalian bukan hanya berkencan. Tapi kalian juga bersaudara. Bisakah kau relakan saja pacarmu untukku, hm?'_

"Brengsek."

Jongin langsung mematikan ponselnya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia juga berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sepertinya baru pulang. Dan Jongin sangat tekejut saat melihat memar di wajah Sehun semakin banyak. Seingatnya wajah Sehun tidak separah itu tadi.

Tidak. Jongin memang tidak pernah membiarkan teman-temannya membuat Sehun lebih dari memar sedikit. Ia hanya membuatnya luka sedikit, tidak sebanyak ini.

Ia yang tadinya ingin mendekati Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan niatannya, karena Sehun sudah membuang muka terlebih dahulu lalu mengatakan, "Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi barusan. Mereka akan menginap di tempat nenek malam ini karena nenek sedang sakit." Jeda sebentar, "Dan Ibu memintamu untuk segera makan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri dan masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam mematung disana. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Sehun seperti tadi. Perasaan aneh yang sebenarnya tidak hanya sekali, tapi selalu ada. Perasaan yang Jongin tahu apa itu, tapi terlalu menyakitkan untuk kembali dirasakan.

Dan Jongin yakin, matanya tidak salah menangkap saat ia melihat airmata yang menetes dari pipi Sehun sebelum dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih berdiri di depan meja belajarnya. Rencananya untuk membersihkan diri menjadi tertunda. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Airmatanya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama dan terus saja mengalir dari tempatnya. Sekuat mungkin Sehun menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya, meskipun saat ini bibirnya juga terasa perih karena luka tadi.

Ia memandangi sebuah foto di atas meja belajarnya. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Dan itu malah semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang keluar.

Itu fotonya dengan Jongin dua tahun yang lalu.

Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu, saat dimana hari kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama mereka. Dan hari itu juga adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa bertemu. Karena Sehun harus pergi keluar kota untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Hari yang sangat ia sesali. Karena di hari itu, ia tidak sempat memberitahu Jongin kalau ia akan pergi. Karena ia pikir ia akan kembali lagi dan bertemu dengannya.

Dan ternyata, mereka memang bertemu lagi. Tapi bukan pertemuan yang selama ini Sehun bayangkan. Pertemuan kembali mereka adalah salah satu penyesalan Sehun. Dan yang lainnya adalah perpisahan mereka saat itu.

Sehun sungguh menyesalinya. Harusnya ia tidak pergi saat itu. Harusnya ia tinggal dengan Jongin. Pastinya, sampai sekarang mereka akan tetap bersama, menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti dulu. Bukan saudara seperti sekarang.

Isakannya semakin kencang terdengar. Dan saat itu juga, Sehun bisa merasakan badannya yang semula terasa dingin menjadi hangat. Dua buah lengan melingkar di tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Ia juga bisa merasakan nafas seseorang menggelitik lehernya dari belakang.

"Jangan menangis." Bisik orang itu lembut.

Sehun menangis semakin kencang saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ingin Sehun dengar sejak lama. Ia merindukan suara lembut itu. Ia merindukan Kim Jonginnya yang dulu. Dengan cepat Sehun segera membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk Jongin seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Memberitahu lewat pelukan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Kalau ia sangat membutuhkan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan lembut. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun. Matanya menangkap bingkai foto yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Sehun saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun masih menyimpan foto itu.

Perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke dalam hatinya beberapa waktu lalu muncul kembali. Perasaan itu memang suka datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa bisa Jongin tolak. Seperti saat ini. Ia semakin erat memeluk Sehun yang masih menangis dengan tersedu.

"Maaf.." Di tengah tangisannya, Jongin mendengar Sehun yang menggumamkan kata maaf. Yang sebenarnya tidak ia ketahui karena apa, "Maaf, Jongin. Harusnya saat itu aku tidak pergi. Harusnya saat itu aku tetap disini dan mengenalkanmu pada ibuku. Harusnya kita masih bersama-sama saat ini."

Jongin terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. Sehun masih terisak pelan.

"Maaf karena aku masih mencintaimu, Jongin."

Mata Jongin membelalak saat itu juga. Ia tidak mungkin salah mendengar kan? Sehun bilang dia masih mencintainya. Itu benar kan?

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu menatap tepat di mata Sehun yang masih memerah dan sayu akibat menangis. Tanpa aba-aba pula, Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Cukup lama Jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya, hingga beberapa waktu kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Melumat bibir Sehun dengan perlahan.

Jongin bisa mendengar Sehun yang meringis pelan dalam ciumannya. Ia juga bisa merasakan sedikit rasa asin dari bibir Sehun yang seingatnya tadi sudutnya sedikit robek. Jongin melembutkan lagi kecupan-kecupannya agar Sehun tidak merasakan perih di lukanya.

Tangan Jongin bergerak dari leher turun ke bahu kecil Sehun. Mengelusnya perlahan, menurunkannya lagi hingga ke lengannya, lalu mengangkat lengan Sehun agar melingkar pada leher Jongin.

Sehun meremas rambut belakang Jongin pelan saat Jongin semakin melumat bibir mungil Sehun. Membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang melilit di perutnya. Rasanya aneh sekali, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Jongin sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka berpelukan dan berciuman intens seperti ini.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas meja belajar Sehun, masih sambil berciuman. Ia melepas kecupannya untuk beberapa saat, hanya untuk mengatur nafas mereka. Jongin menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, memegang wajah Sehun, lalu mengatakan, "Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Hun."

Dan setelah Jongin mengucapkan beberapa patah kata itu, ia kembali memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Sehun. Menjilat bekas luka Sehun, membersihkannya dengan lidahnya. Tangannya juga dengan perlahan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Sehun.

Ciuman Jongin pindah ke leher Sehun, memberi beberapa tanda di sana. Sampai tangannya berhasil membuka seluruh kancing seragamnya lalu melepaskan seragam itu dari tubuh Sehun.

"Jongin.." Panggil Sehun pelan.

"Sssh.. Jangan bicara apapun."

Dan sebelum Sehun berhasil untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Jongin langsung mengecup seluruh tubuh Sehun yang memerah. Banyak bekas luka disana. Ada juga luka-luka yang belum sembuh dan masih basah. Jongin mengecupi luka-luka itu seakan dengan begitu luka itu akan sembuh.

Sehun meringis pelan. Ia dilanda antara perasaan bahagia, sedih, dan entahlah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia juga merasakan nikmat dan perih disaat yang bersamaan, saat bibir tebal Jongin mulai membersihkan semua lukanya yang baru ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Jongin bertanya sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sendu, "Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi."

Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat merasakan luka di sekitar dadanya dijilat lembut oleh Jongin. Ia hampir saja menangis saat merasakan perih di daerah dadanya itu, karena teman salah satu teman Jongin yang berbadan besar menendangnya disana tadi.

Jongin menaikkan badannya lagi, hingga kini tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia mengecup sekali lagi bibir Sehun, dan menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum benar-benar melepaskan bibirnya dari atas bibir Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan serius dan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tenang saja."

Sehun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, lalu menarik tengkuk Jongin dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi. Ia tidak tahu, hanya saja ia ingin mengecup bibir Jongin lagi. Sapuan lembut bibir Jongin benar-benar memberikan rasa nyaman dan aman untuknya.

Setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Sehun memeluk Jongin lagi dengan erat, sebelum akhirnya rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan ia tertidur di dalam pelukan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Badannya juga masih terasa sakit. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia bangun dan duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Matanya berpendar ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya disana.

Perasaannya sangat aneh. Apa yang semalam itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat nyata sekali?

Ia melirik ke tubuhnya. Dan lebih aneh lagi, pakaiannya sudah terganti dengan piyama tidur rilakkumanya. Luka di bibirnya juga sudah mulai mengering.

Jadi benar yang semalam itu hanya mimpi?

Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa merasakannya. Merasakan semuanya. Pelukan Jongin, ciumannya, kecupan-kecupan lembutnya. Tatapan mata itu–

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan ia membeku saat menemukan Jongin berdiri disana dengan nampan di tangannya. Sehun mengikuti pergerakan Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Juga tidak lupa dengan senyuman tipis yang jarang Sehun lihat semenjak ia tinggal disini.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh denganku?"

Sehun mengerjap lucu, membuat Jongin gemas di tempat. Andai saja mereka masih bersama. Jongin tidak akan ragu untuk menerkam Sehun. Ya. Kalau ia tidak ingat hal itu, semalam Sehun sudah habis di bawah kungkungannya.

"Jadi, yang semalam itu bukan mimpi?" Sehun bergumam pelan, tapi sayangnya Jongin masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu dan berniat untuk menjahili Sehun.

"Apa yang bukan mimpi?" Seringainya tipis.

Sehun merona mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia malu kalau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam antara dia dan Jongin. Uh.

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun yang terlihat lucu dengan bibir yang terbuka dan tertutup, juga matanya yang berpendar kemana-mana, juga pipinya yang memerah menahan malu. Dan sekarang, lihatlah, bagaimana Sehun malah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dan menampilkan wajah sebal.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Membuat Sehun yang tadinya sebal menjadi merona kembali. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Jongin meraup bibir atas Sehun dengan cepat. Membuat Sehun memejamkan mata, dan ikut membalas melumat bibir bawah Jongin. Lumatan-lumatan saling mereka berikan pagi itu. Tanpa memikirkan sebuah status yang menghalangi mereka.

Mereka hanya saling merindukan satu sama lain. Ini bukan kesalahan mereka. Karena sebelum mereka terikat status yang terlarang ini, mereka sudah pernah terkat status lain yang lebih intim. Mereka hanya terpisah untuk waktu yang singkat. Jadi, jangan salahkan mereka kalau saat ini mereka hanya ingin menebus perpisahan mereka. Tanpa harus merasakan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal.

Mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan status yang mereka miliki saat ini. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah diri mereka satu sama lain.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Haii, maaf saya malah update oneshoot lain... Soalnya saya kena writerblock. Ini saya publish cerita yang udah saya buat dari bulan kapan saya nggak inget xD Nggak sempet edit, jadi kalo banyak typo dimaklumi yaaa ^^

Btw, tadi udah sempet saya publish, tapi saya delete lagi, karena lupa saya kasih Notes :D Mumpung yang baca belum banyak kan, jadi saya hapus terus saya publish lagi...

Passionate Pleasure mungkin bakal saya update beberapa hari lagi. Semoga bisa ya :3

Last, review? ^^


End file.
